Part 1: The Last Priestess
by savannah0707
Summary: Anabelle Abbott is a princess- Through the twists in time and the magic of science, she has been the best friend to now King Arthur Pendragon. When Anabelle unexpectedly comes through the barriers of time, she is seeking help. The loss of his heart after watching Guinevere walk away under the influence of Morgana has left Arthur a shell of his former self. When his Anabelle retu
1. Prologue

Summary: Anabelle Abbott is a princess- Through the twists in time and the magic of science, she has been the best friend to now King Arthur Pendragon. When Anabelle unexpectedly comes through the barriers of time, she is seeking help.

The loss of his heart after watching Guinevere walk away under the influence of Morgana has left Arthur a shell of his former self. When his Anabelle returns to him, he must rediscover the man he once was.

To my readers: This story has been in my head and partly on paper (in pieces) for quite some time. Before we start this story, I would apologize for not keeping my "promise" to begin the other three stories in my coming soon bank. I will still write them. Now, onto this new Merlin fic.

This is a bit of a different type of story for me. I will not stick completely to canon, but have split my story into two parts. Part one is an somewhat tame Arthur/OC story that leads into part two-a Mordred/OC story. Happy Reading!

PROLOGUE:

Opening her eyes under the blazing sun, twenty-year old Anabelle Abbott knew that she was dreaming-and yet everything around her felt so real. The bonds holding her wrists tightly stung her skin; the sun above her burned her face. Anabelle was being held captive- that much was clear. It was a hazard of the job, but by whom was she being held? She wondered how she had come to be in what appeared to be a dark forest. Looking around her surroundings, she saw no one keeping guard of her. She wiggled and shifted along the forest floor, attempting to free herself of her bonds. The air soon began to grow hotter the longer she sat held to the broad thick tree at her back. Not long after her short struggle, Anabelle's thoughts wandered more frequently, unable to focus completely. She was losing consciousness. She was losing the fight. Still, no one had returned to her. Those who had managed to capture and fix her to this tree were nothing more than cowards, she thought as her eyes closed again, hearing the distinct sound of voices moving toward her.

"Over here. There is someone over here. It is a woman. She is dressed in the most odd manner." The man's voice called out to those with him. "Help me to untie her. She is hurt." The man untied Anabelle, lifting her into his arms.

"You must move on without me. I will go no further this night. I will find a safe area to build a fire." He said without argument from those he travelled with.

When her eyes opened again, the air was far colder, a crisp chill to run over the skin. A small fire had been built to burn at her right as she turned her head to see. A man sat at the fire, watching her, his very charming eyes staring back at her. He stood to approach her as she turned away, looking up to the brightest stars she had ever seen.

"D not move. You are hurt. Who has done this to you?" He questioned her.

"I do not know." Anabelle responded indignantly. "For all I know it could have been you."

He chuckled for just a second. "I assure I did not harm you. What is your name?'

He was right. When she tried to move, to shift her body, it hurt. Her entire body ached, and her head hurt more than her body.

"Anabelle. My name is Anabelle." She spoke her name to the man, falling into another deep dreamless sleep, praying to wake in her bed.

The chill of the night air woke her a short time later. Sitting straight up, she first felt the sting in her chest. Her lungs were on fire as she coughed, and her head ached more than she liked. Groaning in pain, she felt a gentle pair of hands helping her to lay back down.

"You are still hurt Anabelle. You must be more careful."

Anabelle looked up to see the same captivating eyes. The man smiled weakly down at her, assuring her of her safety. "You must rest tonight. No harm will come to you."

Anabelle's head was jumbled with too many thoughts. "How do you know my name?" She asked, not quite recalling that she had given her name.

The man chuckled again, tending to her bandaged head. "You told me your name. You have been in and out of consciousness. I will stay to watch over you."

"Did you happen to tell me your name?" She felt the heat of his hand on her forehead.

"I did not." His short cavalier response was a frustrating one.

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

Running his fingers from her forehead, down her cheek, he answered. "My name is…"


	2. Chapter 1: A Diamond in the Rough

**The Last Priestess**

Chapter 1: _**Diamond in the Rough**_

It always felt odd and almost a violation of history for Anabelle to climb the steps, heading into Arthur's court. It was common every three years or so for Anabelle and her father to move through the barriers of the time loops, in order to visit the court of Uther Pendragon and his son. Anabelle had not visited in nearly five years due to her own schedule, so this time she was not expected. There was no fan-fair to greet her or notice of the rush of her appearance. Arthur of course would be happy to see her as always, but this was the only place her own royal council knew that she would be safe and protected from the dangers she faced in her own time.

"Halt!" She heard one of Arthur's knights demand of her. "Give your name!"

Arthur was bored. He was not an hour into his evening Council meeting and all he wanted to do was stand up, walk out of the room, and not return for a good long while. Leaning his head onto his palm, he and the other knights jumped as the doors to the room burst open without warning. The words spoken quietly in his ear were nothing less than a shock. She had returned to him after such a long time, returned to him when he needed her most. Arthur stood immediately.

"Here? She is here? Send her in immediately." He moved away from the large table, waiting anxiously for the woman he missed to enter his life again.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed as she finally saw his face, his arms open to her. Running to him, Anabelle threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Anabelle my dear, what are you doing here? Where is your father? Has something happened to him?"

"I am not here on an official stay. Are you not happy to see me?" She questioned, pulling away to look back at him.

"I am always happy to see you Anabelle." Arthur replied with a smile. "I am simply surprised by your visit. I was not expecting you for another year." He watched her smile disappear. The light of her eyes, the light he had come to necessary to him was not the same. Something was definitely wrong.

"A troubling set of circumstances has arisen in my time that threatens my sovereignty. She looked around the room at the men all staring back at her. "Can we talk privately?" She whispered to her friend. "I fear that what I have to say must stay between privy-council."

Arthur looked to his knights, the men he relied on and was always so forthcoming with, and then back to Anabelle. He knew without hesitation that if Anabelle requested private audience with him, it was mandatory that he comply. He took her hand in his, leading her out of the room, ignoring any protests, walking his friend away from any other eyes and ears.

An hour later, Anabelle was led back into the same room beside the King, feeling as though she were now on display. She had become accustom to this sort of attention and staring in her own realm, but in Arthur's court, it often felt uncomfortable and unnatural.

"Perhaps I should have found a cloak to cover up with before accompanying you back into a room full of men who do not yet understand the time period I've come from." She tried her best to keep her eyes forward, finding the task an extreme difficulty.

"Quite uneasy and unnerving being stared at so blatantly." Her comment made most of the knights look away.

One knight had not let his eyes drop from hers. He was familiar to her. The way he watched her made her feel as though they knew one another. She realized then that she did recognize him. They had indeed met before.

"Arthur, what is this about? Who is this strangely dressed, albeit lovely woman?" One of the knights was first to question.

Arthur had found it difficult and yet necessary after listening to all Anabelle had to say, to share the information with his knights. If she needed his protection, she needed theirs as well. He pulled out his chair for Anabelle, seeking her comfort before his own.

"This lovely woman Gwaine has come to me for help. She is a good friend of mine. Anabelle is from…" This was the hardest piece to both say and understand. Arthur paused, giving a hesitating look to Anabelle. She only smiled, squeezing his hand with hers, giving him every confidence he had lost.

"Anabelle is from a much different time of the future. She and her father have visited Camelot since our childhood." His words stopped as whispers started around the room. The only knight who did not whisper, the one who said nothing at all about the returning woman, was Sir Leon, who only continued to smile as he gained Anabelle's attention.

"It has been a long time from your last visit Princess." He spoke to her.

"It has indeed sir Knight." Anabelle slowly stood, shifting around Arthur, jumping to put her arms around Leon's neck.

He caught her in one jump, spinning her as they embraced.

"Is this not unbecoming behavior of a Princess?"

"It is not my court. I do not care."

Setting her feet back to the ground, the two then noticed that they were now the pair being stared at.

Anabelle found her ability to feign innocence. "I apologize." She turned to face Arthur. "That was quite an improper and discourteous display of affection. Please forgive my behavior." She held a hand out to Arthur, who took it, pulling her close to his side.

"I have missed you terribly Anabelle." He whispered.

The room grew silent, lasting only seconds. More explanations were due.

"As astounded as I am to learn that Leon knows what is going on while I do not," Gwaine spoke up once more, "I would like to return to the questions at hand. What is going on?"

"How did she come to be here?" Another knight offered inquiry, disgust clear in his tone. "Magic?"

"It is not magic." Both Leon and Arthur returned to the answers.

"Science." Leon replied. "Her time has great sciences and technologies."

"Anabelle is a Princess in her time, and will continue to be treated as such while here in Camelot."

"Yes Sire." All agreed.

"She is in danger." The King went on. "Her life and her Kingdom are both threatened. It is the urgent motivation that has brought her back to me so unexpectedly." Again Arthur put both arms around Anabelle as if protecting her personally.

"The man she is betrothed to means to marry her, kill her, and take her throne."

"What can we do?" Mordred spoke this time, meeting Anabelle's gaze.

"We can hide her in Camelot and keep her safe from harm." Leon stated.

The mood of the room had changed. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"I would like her to be guarded while she is here."

Anabelle turned her head swiftly to Arthur, her eyes daring him to look back. When he did, he was clearly not prepared for her to become so irrational.

"Anabelle, I cannot have you unprotected if you are to remain safe, even here."

"Arthur, I am not a child. I will not be followed as if I am."

"Anabelle my sweet, I would feel better if… Anabelle, I am not treating you as a child. I am treating you as my best friend, a friend I do not wish to see harmed in any way." Arthur hugged her close. "I cannot tell you what it would do if I failed to protect you from danger."

Anabelle closed her eyes. "Alright." She agreed, conceding their debate, knowing that he was right.

The two returned their attention calmly to the knights. Anabelle sat back down as Arthur continued to speak to his men.

"I fear that if anyone searching for Anabelle is able to discover the secrets of her travel and the breaching of our borders, they will not hesitate to harm her here."

"I will stay with her." Gwaine offered.

"As will I." Leon added without hesitation.

Mordred stepped forward, outspoken by Percival who offered his protection.

Anabelle laughed behind Arthur, who also enjoyed seeing the strongest of his men willing to fall to the feet of a Princess.

"You cannot all guard the pretty woman. What will I do?" Arthur continued to laugh. "Gwaine, Mordred and Leon, I will have you three take shifts guarding Anabelle."

All three agreed to split shifts as Arthur led Anabelle from the room.

"I was very sorry to hear about your father." Anabelle quietly spoke with mourning as Arthur led her through multiple corridors. "He was a good man."

"He was undeniably a good man."

"And he was a good King."

"He would have had you and I married if he were still with us."

Anabelle lifted her head as they reached a set of double doors. "What happened?" She changed the subject, looking away again when Arthur's eyes showed just how well he knew her, and her subtle ability to avoid the subject of marriage between them.

Opening the doors, he showed her into her chambers, the room she called her own each time she visited. "Do you not already know the answer to your question? Does history not tell of his death as well?"

Anabelle shrugged her shoulders as she walked around the room, trailing her fingers over the histories of time. "History lies and apparently changes."

"He died of a broken heart." Arthur answered, standing very still, staring out the nearby window. He did not have the heart to tell her the truth of Odin and his revenge.

"A broken heart." She mused. "Morgana?"

Arthur did not respond, but he never needed to with her. She often knew what he would say or think to say before he did.

"Alright. I will not question the subject any longer. Perhaps you would care to discuss your marriage to Guinevere. She is not at your side. Care to share the problems that lie down this road?" Anabelle sat on her bed, leaning back, waiting for his response.

Arthur turned, looking deep into her eyes for the first time since she had returned to his arms. "My father's one wish was to see my marriage serve purpose-to hold alliance with another strong Kingdom."

"You married for love Arthur. Couples should marry for love, not convenience or alliance."

He sighed, sitting beside his friend. "I married a woman who has made a mission to betray me more than once."

"Lancelot?"

"Followed by Morgana."

"What? Okay, that one you must go into detail about." Anabelle insisted.

"She has been corrupted by Morgana's magic and powerful influence. I tried to fix the problem, but Morgana is too strong a Priestess." Arthur then kissed her cheek, standing, allowing Anabelle to rest.

"If you need anything, it is yours to request. It will be given."

"Good night Arthur." She stood, kissing his cheek in return.

"Until the morning." Arthur walked to her door, opening it.

Anabelle paused before yelling towards her door. "Good night Leon!"

"Good night Princess."

The following morn would be Anabelle's first full day back in Camelot. After dressing in more appropriate clothes from the closet Arthur kept for her, she expected to start her day with her friend. She had not anticipated the unavoidable conversation waiting on the opposite side of her doors. Taking the earliest shift of Anabelle's guard, Mordred stood facing the emerging Princess.

"Good morning my lady." Was all the knight said before stepping to the side. He allowed her to lead the way to her destination.

Anabelle walked slowly in front of the dedicated protector at her back, considering the inescapable chat between them. She stopped momentarily at a stained glass window, not focusing on the window, but the man moving in closer to her.

"The King awaits you Princess." His hand touched briefly to her shoulder, sending a familiar chill to her spine.

She did not yet move, but spoke in a hushed tone. "I did not know that you would be here. I never expected that we would meet again. I did not know who you were then." Anabelle best explained as best she could.

Mordred stayed at her side, listening, waiting to speak. "That night was the best and the strangest night I have experienced. You disappeared before I could tell you…" He quieted as her head turned back to him.

"You did not say anything last night when I appeared with Arthur. You could have easily told him that we have met once before."

Mordred gave her a look of trepidation. "And how do you think that conversation might have gone? Yes Sire, I've met this exquisite woman. She was injured and as we were in mid conversation, she up and disappeared, frightening me to my core."

Anabelle now felt the darkening caution in him, worried she might be gone again in the next second. "I can't much argue with that logic."

"You didn't say anything either Princess." He countered.

"No, I did not." Anabelle then began to move down the cold corridor again.

Arriving to the King's chamber doors, Mordred knocked with Anabelle close by his side. It was Merlin who answered the door, opening it wide to allow Anabelle access to Arthur. She watched all three men nod to each other, going on with their duties directly after.

"Wait." Anabelle insisted, sliding back out the door momentarily. "Mordred." She spoke, walking to catch up to him.

Mordred halted, another look of hesitation crossing his face. They were watched and listened to he knew.

"Princess, I will return to you shortly. The King wishes for your time now."

"Arthur will be perfectly fine for ten more seconds. I want to apologize to you."

Resisting the urge to touch her in this moment, Mordred could only clasp his hands tightly together. "What should you have to apologize to me for?"

"I did not mean to frighten you when I disappeared. You may have very well saved my life that night."

"I am glad that you are safe my lady." He stated. "I will return." He needed to walk away from her before he crossed a line that would be his undoing.

Breakfast with Arthur was next on her agenda. Anabelle enjoyed any time she got with Arthur. It gave each a chance to speak without judgment or filter. Conversations were spoken with worry. Today though, her Arthur had no interest in talking about Guinevere when brought up. Anabelle had to wonder how a man she knew so well, a man who had more heart, morality, and kindness in him could so easily brush off the woman he had loved enough to marry. After breakfast, Arthur was set for another meeting with his Council, but Anabelle had no interest in joining him. Escorting him to the Throne room, she said a short hello to Leon, Gwaine, Mordred, and the other knights. Merlin was tasked to accompany the Princess to any destination she chose. The two ended up in Arthur's room, sat together on his small couch, talking, getting to know one another more.

Arthur was glad to eventually have his duties out of the way. He would attend a scheduled training with his knights later in the day, but now he had an opportunity to spend more quiet time with Anabelle. He most enjoyed when it was just the two of them together, able to just be. He was not always a Prince or a King when with her. He was just Arthur, just a man, nothing more. He did not have that feeling with anyone else. Even Guinevere had always seen some part of him as the royal figure he was held to. Approaching the doors to his own chamber he heard Anabelle's distinct laughter. Her laugh made him smile in a way he had not done in years. She was bringing back everything he had lost when he lost Guinevere. He knocked on his own door, feeling odd about doing so, but noticed that the laughter did not slow. Opening the door slowly, he found Merlin sitting with Anabelle, facing her on a small couch, both hysterical, and laughing as though they could not stop.

"You are joking. Please tell me that you are joking." Anabelle finally spoke, tears in her eyes from their laughter.

"I'm not." Merlin replied. "It happened. I saw it with my own eyes."

Anabelle tried her best not to laugh again, failing as Arthur approached her. Both she and Merlin broke into another fit of laughter.

"I see that I have intruded in on a very interesting conversation." Arthur said. "Merlin, do you not have responsibilities to tend to today?"

"Arthur dear," Anabelle sweetly took his hand. "Do not be cross with Merlin. It is my fault he has remained here. After he escorted me here to wait on you, I asked him to stay."

"I should be on my way Princess." Merlin rose from the couch.

"Of course Merlin. Thank you for keeping me company while Arthur has been busy."

Arthur looked from Anabelle to Merlin. "In that case, I will overlook your inability to tell time Merlin."

Anabelle gave Arthur a stern look before smiling to Merlin as he exited the room. "You should be kinder to him Arthur." She stated as he sat down beside her, pulling his arms around her as she relaxed into his chest.

"You two certainly seemed to be having a good time together."

Anabelle smirked. "We were actually talking about you. I asked Merlin to catch me up on everything you have done while I've been away."

Now Arthur looked worried. "You were laughing at me?"

"I told you, I wanted to know everything that I have so unfortunately missed."

Both Arthur and Anabelle stayed quiet for the next hour, breathing and resting calmly in the arms of one another before being surprised by the door bursting open.

"Sire, there is a problem." Leon rushed into the room.

Arthur stood, keeping Anabelle behind him. Both noticed Leon had a hand to his sword, worried about the danger they faced.

"The time barrier that Anabelle entered through has been breached again."

"Who was it Leon?" Anabelle questioned, insisting upon knowing all that Arthur and his knights knew.

"We do not yet know my lady." He told her, cautiously taking her from a tense defensive King. "We must lead you to safety until we are convinced there is no danger."

Anabelle nodded, taking Leon's hand, handed off instantly to Gwaine and Mordred who rushed her out of Arthur's room, to her own.

"Inside both of you." Gwaine instructed of Mordred and Anabelle, pushing both into her room.

Mordred did as he was told, ushering Anabelle inside, keeping the door locked as Gwaine stood guard outside.


	3. Chapter 2: Ace of Spades

**The Last Priestess**

Chapter 2:** Ace of Spades**

The start of her day had been as undoubtedly uncomfortable as it could have been. She had begun the foundation of a conversation with Mordred, and then had an ever so brief period of serenity with Arthur, and now she was currently stuck in the castle, grounded to her room, guarded by all three of her knights. By early afternoon, Arthur returned to her, entering her room, rushing straight to her. He did not take notice of the tension Mordred showed as he hugged Anabelle, but she did.

"Arthur, what is going on out there? What have you found?"

Arthur let her go. "We did not find anything." He spoke plainly to her and all three knights gathered. "Best we can guess is that those seeking you are trying methods to breach our borders, but have not yet succeeded."

"So, does that mean I am safe for now?"

All four men scoffed in argument.

"You are safe when the danger is gone from your life Princess." Gwaine told her.

Anabelle half listened, growing weary of everyone referring to her not by her name but her title. That would soon need to change.

"Okay, I'm not technically out of danger, but if the barrier has not been pierced, am I free to leave my room again?"

Arthur contemplated her request, nodding after a few short moments. He could not truly deny Anabelle any wish she desired. "You are to stay with your guards." He stipulated. "They are joining me for training, which means you are as well."

"Agreed." Anabelle said, moving to her doorway. "Let's go guards." She waited as Leon walked to the front of her, Arthur and Gwaine on each side of her, and Mordred following behind her, watching as Arthur slipped his arm casually to Anabelle's waist. She did the same to him, looking up at him for reassurance, which he gave with a wink.

Sat on a set of stone steps, watching knights battle with Arthur, Anabelle was shocked and enthralled by the brutal fluidity with which the men moved and struck each blow of their swords and shields. Her usually so mild mannered Arthur was an amazing fighter. He could anticipate any attack and almost knew how to place any strike perfectly. Fascinated by the training , Anabelle had not yet concerned herself as Gwaine sat to her left. She quickly became aware of his presence when her eye caught the glittering metal of the small knife he stealthily held for her to see.

"You pulling out a knife beside me does not make me feel my safest Gwaine."

He handed her the knife, placing it firmly to her hands. "It should make you feel safer Princess. You will keep it as protection, and I will teach you where to pierce anyone who means you harm."

"You most certainly will not sir Knight." Anabelle refused to keep the knife, but again Gwaine kept it firmly in her hands.

"I am to understand that in your time, there are bigger and far more destructive weapons to protect and damage, but this is a much different time. The King is first and foremost concerned for your safety while you remain. I will inform Arthur, Leon, and Mordred of my plan to keep you protected under any condition. The status quo has changed drastically my lady."

Sat on Arthur's bed, watching he and Merlin rush around the room, fitting armor and weapons to Arthur, Anabelle could see in Arthur's face that he was not at all happy to leave her right now. Finishing the earlier training session, Anabelle and Arthur were informed of a small development. A small piece of cloth with the moniker _T.M. III_ had been found just outside of the dark woods. Anabelle kept nothing from Arthur, informing him that the initials belonged to her intended murderous husband Trystan. Her fear gave Arthur every determination he needed.

"Must you leave me Arthur? Why can't the Knights go on their own?" Anabelle questioned her friend, walking over to him.

"I must go on this patrol Anabelle." He groaned in protest of what he faced, but still took both of her hands with his. "I will not be gone long. No more than a few days."

"It is absolutely necessary?"

"It is."

"Then I will not argue. Am I to stay here on my own?"

Arthur faked his annoyance.

"Okay, that won't happen any time soon." Anabelle resolved.

"No. And while I am away, I trust that you will not make trouble with your Knights. I am taking Mordred on this patrol. I am leaving Percival in his place temporarily."

"I will not make any trouble." She promised, not at all happy to hear of the change in her guard. "You have my word." She walked Arthur out of the castle to his waiting cavalcade.

"You will come back safely to me." She insisted.

Before mounting his horse, Arthur turned to the woman, hugging her to the hard metal at his chest. "Your safety is my most important concern."

"Arthur." Anabelle warned.

"Yes Anabelle." He sighed. "I will return to you safe and unharmed."

She let him go, a piece of her heart leaving with him as he rode away. T Mordred she mouthed the requirement that he 'Be Careful.'.

Mordred nodded, lifting a hand to wave.

The next three days moved unbearable slower than usual. Anabelle constantly worried for Arthur and Mordred's safety, holding onto her hope. Gwaine kept her mind busy from the potential dangers by keeping his own promise to teach Anabelle to protect herself, working diligently to make certain that she knew the most harmful places to strike when faced by an attacker. She learned everything she could, listening to all her Knights taught. She only hoped that she would not find a need to attack anyone or be attacked by anyone.

"My lady!" Merlin could be heard shouting across the training circle, running toward Anabelle.

Her head turned to see Merlin's expression. He appeared to have seen a horror.

"Merlin, what is it?" Anabelle ran to him.

"Arthur has returned. Something has happened."

"Has he been hurt? I'm going to him." She beckoned the three Knights to follow as she broke into a sprint across the castle grounds, unable to stop until she saw Arthur standing at the front of the castle.

"You're alright." She thankfully said. "What has happened? Merlin said that there was a problem."

Arthur looked cross with his friend. This was a first for Anabelle. He had never been angry with her for any reason.

"You did not tell me that Trystan has magic."

Anabelle was confused by the statement. She backed away. "I did not know until this moment. Was anyone hurt by him?"

"One." Arthur said. "Are you honestly telling me that you were not at all aware of his magic?"

"Arthur." She stood firm. "Have I ever given you reason to not trust me? Have I ever once lied to you? I had no idea. I never would have let you ride off after him if I had even a clue. Who was injured?" She inquired of him.

"Mordred. He is with Gaius as we speak."

Anabelle stepped farther away from Arthur. "I'll kill him." She turned from her friend. "I told him to be careful." She walked away, three men following close to where Mordred lay wounded.


	4. Chapter 3: Jack of All Trades

**The Last Priestess:**

Chapter 3: **Jack of All Trades**

Rushing up the stairs of the castle and into Gaius' healing chambers, Anabelle did not know what she would find. She feared the worst, her mind picturing Mordred bleeding or worse. She didn't need to knock on the door, seeing it cracked open. Merlin was moving around the room, standing over Mordred, watching him, and mixing different ingredients handed to him by Gaius.

"How is he?" Anabelle asked Merlin, shifting between him and the bed Mordred was laid upon.

"He was hurt by magic. We don't yet know all of what may be wrong. He isn't responding to any of the remedies." Merlin's tone was bleak, giving little hope to Anabelle.

"But you will find out what is wrong."

"We will do all that is possible for him Princess Anabelle." Gaius told her, sounding more optimistic, encouraging the breaking woman at the bedside of her trusted guard. "I must go to find bloodroot and saffron for his wounds." Gaius had always been more sympathetic than most to Anabelle's wishes. "I will need help. Might I borrow your remaining knights Princess?"

Anabelle nodded, setting minds at ease to stay put, watching over Mordred while they left.

Sitting beside Mordred, his hands were cold as she touched his usually hot skin. Watching him lying unconscious, she now had an idea of what he had gone through as he had watched over her when they first met one another. It seemed like ages ago, and yet Anabelle could still picture each detail of that night. Feeling his fingers twist between her own as he started to wake, Anabelle reached for the spare cloth next to a bowl of water. Dipping it into the water, she wrung it out, touching it lightly to his forehead and bare chest.

His eyes opened slowly to see her with him then. "Princess Anabelle." He acknowledged her, looking down at their linked fingers, reluctant to pull away from her.

"Gaius went to find more bloodroot for your wounds. Leon, Gwaine, and Percival told me to remain here. Looks like it's my turn to watch over you."

Mordred smiled, seeing the concern and compassion in her eyes. And yet, he wasn't entirely sure it was well placed. "You do not need to…"

"I want to."

"What would the King say?" He asked her.

"Arthur is well aware of where I insist on being and what I am doing. You need not worry about the King."

She set the cloth back down, pulling her hand from his. "If you are uncomfortable with my being here…" She stood up.

"Stay." He invited, his hand gently catching her wrist, her bright blue eyes meeting his, unable to turn away as she returned.

"Why didn't you say anything to Arthur?" She pushed the same question lingering between them.

"You did not mention it either."

"That is not an answer Mordred."

"It is an answer Anabelle." He tried to move his arm, reaching to move a loose strand of her hair. "I didn't say anything because you had not stayed. I did not ever imagine you would return here either. It served no purpose for me to declare a moment of time with someone who did not stay."

"I could not stay then."

"Still, you too acted as though we had just met when you returned."

"Touché." Anabelle ran her fingers over his warming arm. "There may or may not be reason to tell Arthur anything, but perhaps time will determine that soon."

Mordred smiled up to her again before his eyes tightly closed, his entire body writhing in a spasm of pain.

"Mordred? Mordred, what should I do?"

"Anabelle… help me." He collapsed before saying anything more, falling unconscious again.

She jumped up swiftly as the doors reopened. "He woke up, and then he was in so much pain. He needs help." Anabelle felt tears stinging her cheeks as Merlin walked through the door to see the Princess falling to pieces.

"Save him." She seethed as her knights walked in moments later with Gaius, seeing their Anabelle so undone by what had happened. It worried them to see a woman who most days was so under control, beginning to crumble. "Merlin, you and Gaius must save him."

She felt Gwaine's arms around her as she cried. "Please." Her voice broke.

Merlin went to her, taking her from Gwaine, calmly walking her out of earshot of her knights.

"He has been hurt with magic. I cannot save him."

Anabelle stiffened, lifting her head to stare back directly at Merlin. "Do not deny what you are." She whispered to him. "I have much more than your history. I know what you are capable of Emrys."

He looked fearful of her for the first time since they had met.

"Don't worry. Your secrets are safest with me. But I will not allow him to die. He has saved my life and now it is my turn to do the same for him."

"No." Merlin refused. "I cannot save the life of a man destined to kill Arthur."

His continued refusal infuriated Anabelle, but her control was returning. Being a royal public figure in her own time had given her the appropriate tool to manage, manipulate, and dictate the things she wanted most.

"That will not be his destiny if you bring him back to me."

"You cannot change history Princess. This is blackmail."

"Not all history is fixed in time Merlin. I can change this. You must trust that."

"I can't."

"Then trust me. Please help him. I will make it my duty to prove that his destiny is not to harm the King in any way."

"How will you prove that?"

"Time. That is all history achieves to be Merlin."

The two were separated as Leon walked to retrieve Anabelle, deciding she needed to rest.

Anabelle had not slept well in two days. She had no word from Gaius or Merlin and feared that there was little to be done to save Mordred. She could not rest peacefully until she knew that he had survived. Another morning came, proving just as difficult to endure as the last. Mordred's fate was unknown. After breakfast with a mostly understanding Arthur, Anabelle took a long walk, followed closely by Leon and Gwaine. Walking had not helped to clear her thoughts. Returning to the castle, she rested on the steps of the entrance, her head lowered, her body weary and broken.

"Anabelle?" Merlin's voice said behind her.

She did not turn. She couldn't move. "Merlin, I cannot bear to hear that you were unable to save him, or that you still refuse to do so."

"But I did. He is well."

Anabelle then stood, seeing Merlin standing above her. Behind him, she watched Mordred slowly walk to the doorway. He smiled, happy to see her. Going to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his to her waist.

"I thought I would lose you."

"You couldn't." He pulled his face back a few inches. "Really, you couldn't."

Again, Anabelle pulled him closer, knowing they were watched, about to cross a boundary that would have its consequences, but she did not care. She would cross those bridges when they came.

"Stay with me this time." Mordred whispered to her.

"I am here with you." She mumbled into his neck.

The two broke away, seeing Leon and Gwaine thrilled to finally see the two realizing what they had not been so blinded to witness.

"Princess." Gwaine started, stopped as Anabelle held a hand up to him.

"This needs to change." She spoke to her knights. "Do not use my title when addressing me please. We are now friends. You are all commanded to call me Anabelle from this point forward."

"A command?" Mordred put a hand to her waist. "Using Princess rank over us?"

"Perhaps request is a better word than command."

The three men laughed with Anabelle, joking as they had become accustom to doing. A note on Anabelle's door was a surprise to them all. Anabelle submitted as Leon took the note in case of alarm, handing it off to her after examining it.

"It is an invitation from Arthur." She giggled, leaning onto her door. "He is having a banquet this evening. I am to meet him promptly at eight." Anabelle said nothing as the three men stared back at her, waiting for her response to Arthur's invitation.

"I must find something to wear." She opened her door, dashing in to rummage for a dress she knew she had left during her last visit to Camelot. Pulling it out, she knew that it was a perfect mix of shock and beauty for the occasion.

At 7:55, Anabelle was still preparing her hair. She had not yet changed to her dress, and an impatient knock on her door rushed her to finish. Ten minutes later, her doors opened. Her three knights stood wearing their formal uniforms. They said nothing, giving the impression that Anabelle had chosen wrong. She spun around, showing off the cream colored backless dress that barely hit the floor, hugging her body perfectly. The stones decorating it shined under the lit torch lights. Her usual long hair was pulled up, allowing her neck to show off the beautiful jewelry Arthur had given her years ago.

"You…you look…" Mordred was at a loss for words.

"Enchanting." Leon spoke.

"Like a Princess." Gwaine winked at her, offering his arm to her as they walked.

"Arthur is waiting. He will not like that you are late." Leon added.

Anabelle furrowed her brow. "Arthur says that a Princess is never late. Everyone else is early." She joked as they reached the final staircase. Descending the steps, she saw her Arthur gladly awaiting her.

"I did hope that you would choose this dress." He admired her before taking her arm from Gwaine to escort his best-friend.

The Throne room had much changed in the last few hours. The recognizable Pendragon banners swung above with pageantry, while long tables were set for guests looking to greet the King and Princess. All of Arthur's knights shouted gleefully, hammering their goblets to the tables as Arthur and Anabelle entered, sitting at one end of a longer table in front of everyone.

The two spoke quietly and excitedly through the evening as they ate and drank.

"I am sure your banquets are far different." Merlin commented to Anabelle as she watched the interactions of the room.

"You are not wrong. But we refer to them as State dinners. Dignitaries from many countries, government officials, and the most important people are invited to share conversations, good food, and music. My parents are always first to dance."

Arthur gave a smile, listening to the pair talk. "Would you like to dance Princess?"

"We have no music tonight."

"Since when do you and I need music to dance Anabelle?

"True story." She said even though Arthur did not understand her reply. She held out her hand, allowing him to lead her to the middle of the floor. Moving close, Arthur strategically placed his hands to Anabelle's waist, her hands sliding behind his neck. Resting her head to his shoulder, she closed her eyes, reveling in the peace she knew with him.

They danced as their audience watched and cheered as Arthur spun his friend around, pulling her close again.

"I don't want you to leave again Anabelle." He confessed to her.

Anabelle tilted her head. "Where am I going Arthur?"

"Back to your time, your home."

"I am here now with you my darling friend. I will not leave until it is absolutely necessary to do so."

"Promise?"

"My word is my bond."

"Would you allow me to spin the Princess around a few times Sire?" Leon asked, standing by the pair.

Anabelle nodded to Arthur, so he agreed, watching Anabelle have a good time with her guard. He knew that the knights had come to trust and care with Anabelle as he did, and it pleased him. Anabelle was growing more and more fatigued after many dances with Leon, one with Percival, and even more with Gwaine. The wine Arthur and the other men had given her made her head start to spin.

"Arthur," she spoke as clear as she could as they finished another dance together, "I feel quite weary and a bit tipsy. I'm afraid I must retire to my room."

Arthur agreed, offering to take her, but Anabelle knew that he needed time with his knights.

"Stay Arthur. I will have one of the knights take me."

"Gwaine." Arthur called. "Anabelle needs a guard to her room."

"Mordred." Gwaine directly relinquished this task to the younger knight who would prefer it.

"I will accompany her Arthur." Mordred stated.

"Make sure that she is taken straight to her room." Arthur demanded.

"Of course."

"Good night Arthur." Anabelle kissed his forehead.

Rounding the table, Mordred met Anabelle's side, only putting his arm to her when they were outside of the hall. Walking the passageways, Anabelle took her steps slower as to keep Mordred by her longer. The two were standing at her door too soon.

"Good night Anabelle." His low voice was more distant than usual.

"Wait a moment Mordred." She stayed in her doorway. When he stopped in place, she tugged on his cloak, causing an immediate reaction over him. He turned on his heels, closing the distance between them, standing a few inches from her.

"I should like to thank you."

"For what am I to be thanked for Ana…" Within seconds, Anabelle was closer to him, no space between them at all.

"What can I not thank you for?" Pushing him back until his back hit the stone wall, she leaned up, brushing her mouth to his, giving him no option but to react again.

Without warning, he moved her back. "This is not… Anabelle, there are things you do not know about me—things I cannot tell you."

"I know all that you cannot say to me."

"No, you do not."

Her hand touched to his face. "I know your secrets Mordred. They are part of the history books in my own time."

"And then there is that." He mentioned. "This time is not your own. You…"

Anabelle led him into her room, keeping her door open. Sitting on her bed, she motioned him to sit with her. "There is a saying that I know in my time. '_Live for the moment._' It is fairly self-explanatory.

"If I live for this moment Anabelle, I won't want it to end." He confessed to her. "The King is in love with you. You cannot see it because you are blinded by your friendship to him."

"The King is not in love with me." She denied. "He is married to another. Whether or not she returns to him, he is in fact married."

"He looks at you like you are…"

"His best-friend."

Mordred faced her, her beauty filling his head and heart. "I would claim you for my own if only I knew the truth of what you claim."

"Then I shall show you."

"And I shall bid you goodnight Anabelle." He stood, resisting with every bit of strength he had in him as she touched his hand. He walked directly out of her room, closing both doors, stopping momentarily to reconsider his choice. He could easily turn back, open her door, take her into his arms, and claim every part of her.

"It's wrong." He told himself. "She belongs to another." He continued walking the halls of the castle in order to clear his head and his conscience. It did no good. She was not yet his, but he was most certainly hers.


	5. Chapter 4: Queen of My Heart

**The Last Priestess:**

Chapter 4: **Queen of My Heart**

"I want to walk on my own Arthur." Anabelle expressed in a biting tone. She was in a bad mood and truth be told a bit hung over from the night prior. "I will stay inside of the castle walls, but I wish to walk alone."

"I get it Anabelle. But promise me that you will use caution. And do not journey into the dungeons."

"Understood." The two separated as Arthur went straight to getting one of her knights to trail his Princess.

She had found a perfectly quiet space to sit and collect her thoughts, soon realizing that Arthur had not listened to her. "Why are you following me?" She inquired out loud. She was more than surprised to see Mordred after the way they had left their last conversation.

"The King wants you guarded. His commands trump yours." Mordred joked with her. "I am aware that you requested a walk on your own."

"It was kind of you to keep your distance, but perhaps I could use the company now. Join me?" She stood.

"Where are you walking to?"

"Nowhere in particular."

The two walked in silence for close to ten minutes.

"I don't blame you." Anabelle finally broke their silence. "I can understand now that my head is clear why you left me last night."

"I nearly returned to you." He admitted without thinking.

"I almost went after you." She paused. "Probably best that I didn't."

"I think Merlin has become suspicious of you and I."

"Me?" Anabelle asked, knowing now was not yet the time to tell Mordred that she too knew much about Merlin's secrets.

"Mostly me. He does not particularly trust me."

"Why would he not trust you? You are a fine Knight and a good person."

"He has the King's best interest at heart." He helped her step over a broken piece of stone. "I only wish that he could believe that I do too."

"We all have Arthur's best interest at heart. Merlin will see that soon enough my darling."

Mordred stopped in place, hearing her call him darling. Seeing him stopped behind her, Anabelle quick enough caught his expression, finding her oversight.

"I am sorry. I was not thinking when I said that. When I address my friends back home, I use pet names like sweetheart or darling to refer to them."

Mordred joined her, beginning their walk again. "Is that what we are?" He asked. "Friends?"

"We are of course friends." Anabelle said. "What more would you have us be?" She stopped this time. "It was your idea to keep things between us distant." The words had been spoken, and now she wasn't wholly sure that she wanted the truth of the answers.

She tensed as he took her hands, twisting their fingers, pulling her closer.

"I will not ask too much of you." He whispered. "I will ask for no more than you are willing to give, but the answer to your question is a complicated one."

"Yes it is complicated."

"The King is still in love with you."

"He isn't." Anabelle insisted again. "And I will prove it."

"How?"

Anabelle let go of Mordred, heading back down the way she had come from, going straight to where she would find Arthur. She opened his door to find him staring pensively out his window. Leaving Mordred out in the corridor, she closed the door behind her.

"Anabelle, how was your walk?"

"Shut up Arthur." She said, walking to him, slipping her mouth onto his, kissing him until he was kissing her in return. When she pulled away, as breathless as he was, she went to sit down.

"What the hell was that about?" Arthur wanted to know.

"I had to know the answer."

"Would you care to share the question with me Anabelle?" He was clearly in shock of her behavior.

Looking at her feet now, she couldn't determine whether or not she wanted the answer he would give her.

"Are you in love with me Arthur?"

"Anabelle. What? Where has this question come from?"

"A few of the Knights are under the assumption that the way you keep me closer than you used to is proof that you love me."

Arthur sat down beside her, laughing at her ridiculous behavior.

"Anabelle, I love you very much." He gave her a response. "You are my best-friend. You mean the world to me." He kissed the top of her head. "But I am no more in love with you than you are with me." He put his arms around her as he always did. "No one needs to understand our friendship more than us. Do you agree?"

She nodded, now embarrassed by her brash behavior.

"There is no one besides you who needs to know why I need you in my life. I would give my life for you not because I am in love with you, but because I love you and the sanity that you bring me to. Anabelle, you are my sanity in this messed up violent world I live in."

"And you are my clarity Arthur Pendragon." Anabelle moved around to sit on her knees. "I never feel safer than I do when I am by you side."

"I know." He said, bringing her over to hug him.

She laughed very loudly, wiggling out of his grasp as he moved.

"You need a shave Arthur."

He too laughed, continuing to amuse her.

When she left Arthur's room, feeling better about the clear dynamics of their friendship, Anabelle saw that Mordred had not waited. Walking the longest corridors of the castle, leading to the Knight's quarters, Anabelle only wanted to find Mordred.

"Percival?" She saw the man rounding a corner, coming toward her.

"My lady, it is late." He looked around her, disapproval on his face. "And you are alone. Why are you not guarded? Where is Mordred?"

"I was looking for him myself. I can't rest until I find him."

"Come along Anabelle." Percival spoke. "I will take you to your room. I will find Mordred and inform him that you are seeking him."

"Anabelle?" She heard the low tone of Mordred's voice behind her. "I will take her to where she needs to be." He told Percival.

"Good night." Percival returned.

"What are you doing in this area of the castle?" Mordred question her. "I left you with Arthur. Why did you not have him walk you to your room?"

"When I left Arthur's room, when we had finished talking, you were the one I wanted to see."

"You and Arthur talked?"

"We did. I can assure you that he is not in love with me. Not one bit."

"He said that?"

"He did. And he does not lie to me. I do not hold the King's heart."

"But you do hold mine." Mordred professed.

"I do?"

Taking her into his arms, a much changed feeling swept between the two. Kissing her for the first time that he could do so without regret, Mordred felt the euphoria he had not let himself experience to this point. He was hers in every way, in this moment before being struck by a sharp blow to his shoulder. His shoulder burned and the pain was excruciating. An arrow had punctured him, and broken glass of a window cracked under him. Through his pain, he would protect Anabelle.

"ANABELLE, RUN!" He yelled at her. "Go to the Knights! They will find Arthur."

"I won't leave you here injured."

"ANABELLE, RUN!" He grew angered with her argument. "NOW!"

Anabelle ran.

She did not make it to her Knights, but was struck by an explosive blow to her stomach and chest. She fell. Hearing a commotion, Arthur stepped out of his room. He found Mordred fallen, hurt, and telling him of the arrow which Arthur pulled out.

"Sound the alarms!" Arthur shouted, picking up his Knight, helping him to safety. "Where is Anabelle?"

"I was walking her to her room." Mordred told the King. "I told her to run Sire."

"And?"

"She ran."

"Did you see which way she ran?" Fear closed in on Arthur, his breathing growing more shallow by the minute.

"I told her to run to the Knights quarters."

"She never made it to us." Gwaine informed Arthur, joining the two men.

Arthur would have fallen to his knees if not for Gwaine holding him up. He turned, rushing out of the small room they planned in.

"ANABELLE!" He called her name. "Anabelle, answer me! Where are you?" He said in a whisper.

"We will find her." Leon promised, he Gwaine, and a still injured Mordred running past him, mounting their horses outside.

Mordred ignored all of the pain he felt, seeing only Anabelle.

"Find her. Bring her back to me."

The three men sped off at top speed, unsure of what they might find. They searched the darkling woods and its edges twice, as well as the castle perimeters for hours before coming to the gates again. Mordred watched the other two men enter ahead of him, an alarm in his head sounding louder and louder.

"I know where she is!" He exclaimed.

Turning around, the other two men followed him back into the woods.

"I cannot explain how I know where she is. I only know that she is there. She has to be."

The three men went as fast as the horses would take them before Mordred spotted Anabelle. She was bound to a very large tree, ropes at her wrists. He dismounted and untied her as Leon picked up the unconscious Princess.

"Get her to Arthur!" Gwaine demanded, riding off in the opposite direction to look for the bastards who dared take his Princess. "Cowards!" He shouted, then going to catch up to Mordred and Leon.

"How is she?"

"It is hard to tell yet." Gaius spoke to the distraught King. "Much of the elements have entered her lungs and she has at least two broken ribs. It will take time for her to heal. I have given her a sleeping draft."

"She was lucky to escape with her life." Merlin stated. He and Arthur both kept watch for hours before all of the Knights waiting grew more impatient.

"Where is she?" Gwaine walked up to his brothers.

"In with Gaius." Gwaine heard one man say. To the side, he saw a still panic-stricken and agonizing Mordred sitting at the wall, his head dropped.

Gwaine was not one to wait. He put a hand to Mordred's shoulder in comfort before bursting through the door, seeking Anabelle. "How is she doing?"

"She is sleeping." Arthur's voice was weakened and hoarse. His hand did not drop from hers. "She will survive."

"I have never been so scared." Gwaine said, his palm resting to Anabelle's forehead.

"Tell me about it."

"Arthur…" Anabelle began to speak in her sleep.

"I'm here my Anabelle."

"Arthur…Help me!" She sounded as though she were being terrorized.

"I'm here Anabelle. I have you. You are safe now."

"Arthur, Help! Help!" She screamed, sitting straight up to feel his arms wrap around her as all of the Knights in the hallway ran into the room too.

Anabelle broke down into tears, feeling the pain of her injuries. Arthur and her Knights had not let her go for long. They had come for her, they found her, and she was safe for now.

"Trystan is here." She informed them all. "He is here for me."

"He won't get to you again Anabelle." Leon growled.

Arthur pulled her to his chest, speaking softly into her hair. "We will find him this time. This man is going to die."


End file.
